Bewitched: Samantha's Story
by Arfies
Summary: *Ch.2* is the story of Sam's life before Darrin with a new scene in easier-to-read script form.
1. Default Chapter

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I noticed that FanfictionDOTnet removed the original punctuation (the stars, some italics, etc.), making the reading of it pretty confusing. So, I put them back as alternative symbols, resisting the urge to "fix" my 14-year-old-self's writing. Frustratingly, the site won't allow multiple spaces between paragraphs to denote the passing of time, either, so a line will have to suffice, and "%%%" will denote a change in perspective. Without further ado, here is the story as it was originally written._

**Bewitched:**

Samantha's Story

By Arfies

Thanks to Big Dave (a.k.a. Dr. Bombay) for Inspiration

* * *

"Mm-hmm," said Darrin Stephens into his office phone at the McMann & Tate Advertising Agency. "I just made the reservations. Oh, honey, it's going to be wonderful," the adman smiled. "Just imagine . . . us . . . "

"Ten whole years," grinned his lovely witch of a wife Samantha at the other end of the call.

Samantha and Darrin Stephens were approaching their 10th anniversary, marking a decade of (mostly) blissful years together. Considering all that they had been through, the mixed marriage was really a happy one (not counting the disgusted witchly in-laws). Two gifted children, Tabitha and Adam; a good-looking house; a nice income; and a crafty businessman for Darrin's boss, who happened to be waiting impatiently for Darrin to finish his telephone call.

"Sorry, darling, Larry's here with a client. Love you," said the dutiful husband as he blew a goodbye kiss through the wire as Samantha did the same.

They both hung up before Larry Tate scolded his employee.

"Darrin, I realize that your 10th anniversary is coming up, but you have obligations to take care of with Mr. Lingston here first. At McMann & Tate, business comes first. A vacation with your wife for two weeks will—"

"Stephens, that's fantastic!" cried Mr. Lingston. "You know, I always respect a man so devoted to his marriage."

Larry Tate continued his speech. "Like I was saying, a vacation with your wife for two weeks will be fantastic! At McMann & Tate, family comes first. Have a wonderful time, you son-of-a-gun!"

The president and his satisfied client turned to leave the family man.

"Gee, thanks, Larr."

Darrin could hear the businessmen's conversation wind down in the hall.

"You know, Mr. Lingston, I can't tell you how many happy years I've spent with my wonderful wife . . . Louise."

"How many years?"

"I . . .uh, can't tell you." Tate paused. "It just seems like forever."

Darrin smirked. _That son-of-a-gun._

_

* * *

_

A few weeks later at 1164 Morning Glory Circle, the Stephens were making last-minute preparations for their vacation.

"Remember, Esmeralda, if you need us, the number's on the fridge, along with how to call for my mother if you sneeze up a little mistake, and if you sneeze up a big mistake—well, I don't know what you should do then, with Endora's temper."

"I'll try to be careful, Mrs. Stephens," stated the timid maid.

"I certainly hope so," Darrin sighed. "I don't think there's such a thing as allergy insurance."

"Now, now, Esmeralda, don't fade away," pleaded Samantha to the disappearing figure. "You won't have much trouble with the neighbors, at least, even if you do sneeze up something. Luckily, the Kravitzes are on some respite right now, courtesy of Gladys's psychiatrist, so no one here has to worry about _them _while we're gone."

"I'll miss you, Mommy and Daddy," said little Adam.

"Me too," Tabitha agreed.

The family hugged, kissed, and waved goodbye, promising they would call and write often.

"All right, but why keep in touch with Doctor Bombay's nurse?" questioned Esmeralda.

"That's not what we meant. Besides, I think _he_ keeps 'in touch' with his Nurse Often enough," Samantha laughed.

"Come on, Sam, we'll miss the plane!" called Darrin from the door.

Samantha gave one last look at the house she hoped wouldn't become a disaster in the fourteen days she and Darrin would be gone. Despite that possibility, Sam decided to go and enjoy her anniversary anyway, praying against hurricanes—at the beach and at home.

* * *

The starlit night found the happy couple walking hand in hand along the beach.

"No one around. Just us. No house to worry about, no work, no magical pop-ins. . . .This is heaven," Darrin smiled.

Samantha agreed in a kiss.

"My, the moon looks beautiful tonight."

"You should know."

"DARRIN!"

"I _meant_ that you look beautiful too," he clarified as gave her a peck on the cheek. "Besides, poor mortals like me are now able to get there without you-know-what." He tickled Sam's nose.

"Mm-hmm. Mortals can do wonderful things sometimes."

The long, romantic moment was interrupted only by Darrin looking curious.

"Sam, I've been thinking about that."

"About what?"

"How did a beautiful, powerful, wonderful witch like you fall in love with a mere mortal anyway?"

Samantha smiled. "Well, it was easy, when that mortal happened to be you."

Her husband scratched his forehead. "Samantha, I'm serious. _You _and a _mortal?_"

"Darrin, you're sounding like my mother."

"Sam, if I really wanted to sound like your mother, I'd be calling myself 'Durwood' and you a 'silly little child'."

"True."

"But I do feel that I'm entitled to some explanation," said Darrin—half curious, half wistful.

"Well, all right, but we'd better sit down," Samantha suggested, so they did sit on the cool sand. "I feel a flashback coming on."

* * *

%%%

To begin with, despite the looks of the locale, my home life wasn't exactly heaven.

"Maurice, I just so happen to realize that the young witch I caught you with was NOT a member of your 'Shakespeare Club'."

"Endora, Endora, for the last time, you didn't _catch_ me with her. How could you have? I introduced you to her."

"_After _I found you red-handed. In the act."

"For once, you've said something that has actually made sense. I _was_ in the act—of Macbeth, as a matter of fact, and my hands _were_ covered in stage blood."

"And the 'fire burned and the cauldron bubbled', didn't it?"

Arguments like these occurred all too often between my parents. Sometimes it was about John Van Millwood; others it was a 'Kitty Girl'; occasionally it involved planet-hopping during inconvenient moments; or maybe even who to invite to their annual Contented Covens Convention. So a lot of times, young as I was, I just wanted to pop out to a simpler place—like the mortal realm.

Sure, my family disapproved. Humans had always been biased against witches, so naturally we witches felt the same way towards mortals. Every time my mother would catch me "mortal-mingling", she'd zap me back to the Cosmos and reprimand me for even _talking_ to the "inferior race".

But for some reason, mortals still intrigued me, though I couldn't quite put my nose on exactly why . . .

%%%

* * *

"I'd love to find out why," said Darrin, back on the beach.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Samantha replied lovingly.

"And if I didn't, per se?"

"Then you'd soon find out."

* * *

%%%

Rollo was the kind of warlock any witch would have wanted. He had a nice cloud, a good reputation, and tenable powers.

"For you, my love," he said as he zapped up a rose for me.

"It's beautiful." I smelled it.

"Not nearly as much as you are," Rollo cooed as he kissed me. "Now, where would you like to go tonight? Venice? Tokyo? Madrid? Neptune? Just say the magic words and I'll zap us off to paradise."

"It doesn't matter to me. Anyway, I can—"

"Don't tire out your dear little nose on that. I'll take care of it."

"Well, if you insist."

"I do."

We rematerialized elsewhere.

I opened my eyes to a very familiar place.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Rollo.

"New York City?"

"Yes. Endora told me about your mortal ventures and that this is one of the places you frequently come to. So, I'm going to try and find out why in the world you have a fetish for mortals."

"It's not a fetish," I defended as Rollo cast his gaze upon the Statue of Liberty. "It's just an open mind, that's all."

"Impossible. There is no way they could have made this thing without witchcraft," he declared, not really paying attention to what I just said.

"You'd be surprised. Come on. I'll show you more."

We popped out. Needless to say, the nearby tourists looked confused.

"I guess this really is a country of miracles," one shrugged.

My beau and I ended up at a department store. Rollo examined his surroundings like a professor.

"So this is how humans get the things they can't zap up . . . "

"Uh-huh."

We walked past a display of operating television sets, showing the news, of which I explained to the visiting warlock like a museum tour guide.

" . . . And this is how they know what's happening in the world."

Rollo and I stood to watch the mortal-made screens.

"You know, it's just appalling what they're doing to their own kind."

"I know," I sighed in sad agreement.

"How could you like someone who does that? And is anti-witch?"

"Not all of them are bad, Rollo. I've even met a few. Some of them are actually very nice."

"You poor girl! Endora was right—these trips of yours are stopping you from thinking straight. Let's get out of here, quick . . . "

"But I feel fine!"

He popped us out before I could finish.

%%%

* * *

Darrin interrupted Sam's story. "Is this the Rollo who accidentally spiked your mother's drink with that love potion?"

"That's the one," confirmed Samantha, looking at a nearby seashell that somewhat resembled the fateful martini glass.

"And those 'very nice mortals' you met—was one of them me?"

"Mm-hmm. And I sure am glad of it."

"I'll kiss to that."

By then, Samantha and Darrin's voices were the only ones heard on the beach. Even the seagulls had quieted down for the night, leaving just the rolling waves and occasional chirping to be the background for—well, Samantha's background.

" . . . in fact, after we bumped into each other—"

"Literally."

"Yeah," Sam giggled. "And after we became good friends, I had the feeling that fate had drawn me an unusual card . . . "

* * *

%%%

I decided to go to an expert on men to help me with my love life.

"Serena, can I ask for your advice about something?"

"Sure, Sammy. What's buggin' you?"

"My problem is—well, that I'm torn between two men," I replied.

My cousin scoffed. "Why's that a problem? I'm torn between more than a _dozen_ men and I love every lovin' second of it!"

"I don't think you understand. How do I choose?"

"Well, if you MUST choose," announced the coquette, "it's easy. Just pick the fella who's better in—"

"Never mind, Serena, I'll sort this one out on my own."

"Don't worry, Cous. Someday, when you're as beautiful and alluring as I am, you won't have to worry about pet-ty lit-tle prob-lems like _that _anymore. Remember: 'It's not the men in your life that count; it's the life in your men.'"

"Thank you, Mae West," I said, deciding that I'd find more useful information at Aunt Clara's.

* * *

"Oh, pinsticks and fiddlefeathers," stuttered the dear old woman, searching frantically around, not noticing that I had popped in.

"Hi, Aunt Clara, I'm sorry for coming on such short notice."

"Oh, hello, Samantha, I'm so glad you're here. You see, I seem to have misplaced a mountain lion I zapped up."

"A _mountain lion?_"

"Yes. I was trying to paint a picture of it for Ocky, and the minute I turned around, the mountain lion was gone, and in its place was a cougar!"

"Um, Aunt Clara?"

"I knew Ocky would have loved that painting too. It's a shame. A real shame that I can't paint it now. Ocky adores regal things like mountain lions."

"But Aunt Clara—"

"Terribly naughty of that cougar to trick me into thinking that he was my mountain lion, so I zapped him away."

"Aunt Clara, I think I know why you can't find your mountain lion. You zapped it away."

"I did? Dear me, I can't even remember things I've zapped! It's finally happened. My memory's going," she fretted.

"Now, don't you worry, because it's not. Aunt Clara, the mountain lion and the cougar were the same animal."

Her eyes widened. "That impish cat! He must've tricked you too!"

I gave up on the subject and moved on to _my _problem.

"Aunt Clara, the reason I popped in here was because I wanted to ask you something. About my love life."

"Here's some advice: Whatever you do, don't try to paint him a picture."

I stifled a laugh, but then went quickly back to being serious.

"You're my favorite aunt, and you're one of the most understanding witches I know, so I'd like your advice on a problem."

"Anything, dear."

"Well, to begin with, Rollo and I haven't been quite the same. I mean, he's the same, and I'm the one who's moved on. I'm not that happy around him anymore, and I don't know why. There's no doubt that he's a great warlock, but getting whatever I want to get, going wherever I want to go, living wherever I want to live. . . .The whole thing seems to have lost its charm—" I paused. "Listen to me—a witch denying her own heritage. What's wrong with me?"

Aunt Clara put a loving hand on my shoulder. "There isn't anything wrong with you, Samantha. Now, I know that my own powers aren't what they used to be, and so I've even had to do a few things the _mortal _way, like picking up things, putting on clothing by hand, or even _walking_ to places. And when I do, the strangest thing happens—I feel proud of myself. I accomplished something the hard way."

"The hard way . . . like a mortal." My mind flashed back to the department store. '_This is how humans get the things they can't zap up . . .'_

"Yes, like a mortal. Despite the faults in their world, most humans are very honorable for that . . . doing things the hard way, I mean."

Aunt Clara may have seemed dense to anyone else, but I knew that she had wisdom and common sense in her that rivaled King Solomon.

"So _that's _why I'm not so happy around Rollo. He can give me anything in the world and beyond, but it wouldn't _mean_ a thing! It would be nothing to him. Aunt Clara, can I ask you another question, if you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. What are favorite aunts for?"

"I met a mortal man a while back in New York City, and I fell in love with him." I resumed what might have been my death sentence in a meek voice. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Samantha, dear, that's wonderful!"

"You're not shocked?" I was surprised.

"Well, is he kind?"

"He's charming."

"Is he single?"

"Ever since he broke up with his fiancée."

"Is he handsome?"

"Very."

"Romantic?"

"Exceptionally."

"Is he good to you?"

"He's funny, passionate, sweet, and considerate."

"Does he have an unattached uncle around my age?" she laughed. "The boy sounds wonderful to me, Samantha. And as your aunt, I know that you deserve the best."

I beamed. "And it doesn't even bother you that he's mortal?"

"Not a bit. But more than likely, it will to your parents," she cautioned.

"They're just going to have to accept it," I stated triumphantly, though I knew deep down that they probably wouldn't.

"Does he know that you're a witch?"

My heart sank. "No. But I'm afraid that if I tell him, I'll lose him."

Aunt Clara looked at me knowingly. "I trust you, Samantha, and I have a feeling that whatever you decide to do, it will turn out all right." She smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much! For all of the insight, the understanding, everything!" I jumped up and hugged her.

"It's the least I could do. Now, to get back to my painting," she said, standing upright and putting her arms out in front of her.

"_And for the painting, a little fix-up:_

_Bring me a mountain lion and avoid a mix-up."_

A big cat appeared before her.

"That's fantastic! Aunt Clara, it worked!"

"No, it didn't. Oh dear, I'm the dumbest witch of all. Now I've popped up a puma."

As I zapped out with a new mission in mind (and a smile on my face), I wrote a mental note to get Aunt Clara a dictionary for Christmas.

%%%

* * *

" . . . and that's it! Aunt Clara ended up with a Funk & Wagnalls, Rollo ended up with the only blot on his record with women, I ended up with you, and Ocky ended up with a tiger picture to avoid confusion. And we all lived happily ever after. Mostly."

"All I can say is wow, what a story," Darrin declared, holding Samantha close. "I always did like Aunt Clara—she was the only one of your relatives who didn't intentionally make my life miserable."

"That's my favorite aunt for you!"

"She did it unintentionally."

"Darrin! After all that—"

"Relax, honey, I'm kidding. She was right. Even if I have to slave away under a boss like Larry Tate, I do it because I love you."

"And I love you. And I'm glad I made the right choice about mortals, funny though they may be."

Walking back to the hotel, Darrin gave her the same look he had given her before she started her story.

"Sam, I've been thinking about that too."

"Darrin, I'm tired. Don't make me start another story tonight," Samantha joked.

"This time, I'm the one doing the talking, so don't worry. This is something I should have said a long time ago."

"What?"

"That I, Darrin Stephens, hereby grant the lovely witch Samantha Stephens full permission to use her Natural Talents of Witchcraft whenever and wherever she wants to."

Sam nodded her head in approval. "I have a declaration to make as well."

Darrin, still in role-playing mode, replied to the request in royal fashion. "Proceed, dear lady."

"I, Samantha Stephens, hereby accept the statement with gratitude. But since the statement has a clause in which the subject may use her Witchcraft whenever and wherever she wants to at her disposal, I hereby choose to only use my Natural Talents when the situation calls for it."

Darrin, stepping out of character, hugged his wife. "Even without my little speech, that's always happened anyway, hasn't it?"

"Darrin, I already told you—I prefer doing things in the everyday mortal manner. It just means more."

"ABNER!" shrieked an all-too-familiar voice from one of the hotel balconies.

"What the . . . "

"This _can't_ be happening. Of all places, why did Gladys' respite have to be _here?"_

"Abner! ABNER! _She _just admitted it!_"_

"Would this be a situation calling for a twitch?" Darrin asked Sam.

"Definitely."

"Abner, wake up! _Mrs. Stephens just admitted she's a_—zzzzzzz. . . ."

Mrs. Kravitz was slumped in a slumber over the railing.

"Nice work," complemented Darrin.

"Thank you. Now that _that _little unexpected event's over, how about we go back to our room and call to see how Esmeralda and the kids are doing at the house."

"Marvelous idea—at least if we still _have _a house. And after that, you can try out Serena's method of deciding who's the best man."

"Sounds good to me. But I don't know; it seems like a wasted cause, considering that I married the man already," Samantha teased.

"So love _is _stronger than witchcraft."

"Oh, please. I've always known that."

**The End**


	2. SamScript

**Samantha's Story**

**(Script Form)**

**by**

**Jenny Norton (a.k.a. Arfies)**

  


  


INT. - DARRIN'S OFFICE, MCMANN & TATE ADVERTISING AGENCY.

  


_DARRIN STEPHENS is on the phone. He's talking to his wife, SAMANTHA, about the_

_plans he's making for their 10th anniversary._

  


**DARRIN:** _(happily)_ Mm-hmm. I just made the reservations. Oh, honey, it's going to

be wonderful! Just imagine...us...

  


_SAMANTHA, at the other end of the call, is in the living room of 1164 Morning Glory_

_Circle, their home._

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(grinning)_ Ten whole years...

  


_LARRY TATE, Darrin's boss, enters the advertising office with MR. LINGSTON, a client._

_Larry gives Darrin an impatient look as he waits for him to hang up._

  


_Darrin sees them and goes back to the phone._

  


**DARRIN:** Sorry, darling, Larry's here with a client. Love you.

  


_Darrin blows a goodbye kiss through the wire. At 1164, Samantha does the same. Then,_

_they both hang up._

  


**LARRY:** _(scolding)_ Darrin, I realize that your 10th anniversary is coming up, but

you have obligations to take care of with Mr. Lingston here first. _(partially to Mr._

_Lingston)_ At McMann & Tate, business comes first. A vacation with your wife for

two weeks will-

  


**MR. LINGSTON:** _(congratulatory to Darrin)_ Stephens, that's fantastic! I always

respect a man so devoted to his marriage.

  


**LARRY:** _(changing his tone to Darrin)_ Like I was saying, a vacation with your wife

for two weeks will be fantastic! _(again, partially to Mr. Lingston)_ At McMann &

Tate, family comes first. Have a wonderful time, you son-of-a-gun!

  


_Larry gives Darrin a soft punch on the shoulder. Tate turns to lead Lingston out of the office._

  


**DARRIN:** _(sarcastically)_ Gee, thanks, Larr.

  


_Tate ignores the comment. He and Lingston's conversation winds down in the hall outside_

_Darrin's office._

  


**LARRY:** _(bluffing to the client)_ You know, Mr. Lingston, I can't tell you how many

wonderful years I've spent with my wonderful wife... _(trying to remember her name)_

...Louise.

  


**MR. LINGSTON:** How many years?

  


**LARRY:** _(at a loss)_ I...uh, can't tell you. _(pauses, frowning)_ It just seems like forever.

  


_Darrin hears the conversation back at his desk and smirks to himself._

  


**DARRIN:** That son-of-a-gun.

  


  


  


INT. - A FEW WEEKS LATER, 1164 MORNING GLORY CIRCLE.

  


_The Stephens are making last-minute preparations for the couple's vacation._

_ESMERALDA, their maid, is glancing around nervously._

  


**SAMANTHA:** Remember, Esmeralda, if you need us, the number's on the fridge,

along with how to call for my mother if you sneeze up a little mistake, and if you

sneeze up a big mistake- _(beat)_ Well, I don't know what you should do then, with

Endora's temper.

  


**ESMERALDA:** _(timidly)_ I'll try to be careful, Mrs. Stephens.

  


**DARRIN:** _(sighing)_ I certainly hope so. I don't think there's such a thing as allergy

insurance.

  


_Esmeralda begins to disappear in embarrassment._

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(consolingly)_ Now, now, Esmeralda, don't fade away.You won't have

much trouble with the neighbors, at least, even if you _do_ sneeze up something.

Luckily, the Kravitzes are on some respite right now, courtesy of Gladys's

psychiatrist, so no one here has to worry about _them_ while we're gone.

  


_TABITHA and ADAM, the Stephens' two young children, turn to hug their parents._

  


**ADAM:** I'll miss you, Mommy and Daddy!

  


**TABITHA:** Me too!

  


**SAMANTHA:** Aw, we'll miss you too!

  


**DARRIN:** _(lovingly)_ Don't worry, we'll be back soon.

  


**SAMANTHA:** We promise to call and write often!

  


**ESMERALDA:** _(confused)_ All right, but why keep in touch with Doctor Bombay's

nurse?

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(laughing)_ That's not what we meant. Besides, I think he keeps "in

touch" with his Nurse Often enough.

  


_Darrin calls from the door._

  


**DARRIN:** Come on, Sam, we'll miss the plane!

  


_Once they're both outside and smiling at the waving figures within the house, Samantha_

_gives one last look at it, hoping it won't become a disaster area in the week she and Darrin_

_would be gone._

  


_Despite that possibility, she decides to go and enjoy her anniversary anyway, praying_

_against hurricanes- on the beach and at home._

  


  


  


EXT. - A WARM, STARLIT BEACH ON THE STEPHENS' VACATION.

  


_Sam and Darrin are walking hand in hand along the shore._

  


**DARRIN:** _(smiling)_ No one around. Just us. No house to worry about, no work, no

magical pop-ins... This is heaven.

  


_Samantha agrees with a kiss._

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(looking upward)_ My, the moon looks beautiful tonight.

  


**DARRIN:** _(jokingly; he knows Sam has been to the moon)_ You should know.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(shocked)_ DARRIN!

  


**DARRIN:** _(clarifying)_ I meant that you look beautiful too.

  


_He gives her a peck on the cheek._

  


**DARRIN:** Besides, poor mortals like me are now able to get there without you-know-

what.

  


_Darrin tickles his wife's nose._

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(blissfully)_ Mm-hmm. Mortals can do wonderful things sometimes.

  


_They engage in a long, passionate kiss. The moment is interrupted only by Darrin looking_

_curious._

  


**DARRIN:** Sam, I've been thinking about that.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(confused)_ About what?

  


**DARRIN:** How did a beautiful, powerful, wonderful witch like you fall in love with

a mere mortal anyway?

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(smiling)_ Well, it was easy, when that mortal happened to be you.

  


**DARRIN:** _(scratching his forehead)_ Samantha, I'm serious. _You_ and a _mortal?!_

  


**SAMANTHA:** Darrin, you're sounding like my mother.

  


**DARRIN:** Sam, if I really wanted to sound like your mother, I'd be calling myself

"Durwood" and you a "silly little child".

  


**SAMANTHA:** True.

  


**DARRIN:** _(half-curious, half-wistful)_ But I do feel that I'm entitled to some

explanation.

  


**SAMANTHA:** Well, all right, but we'd better sit down.

  


_Both sit down on the cool sand. Darrin watches Sam intently._

  


**SAMANTHA:** I feel a flashback coming on.

  


  


  


FLASHBACK- INT. ENDORA AND MAURICE'S HOME, SURROUNDED BY CLOUDS.

  


_Samantha's parents, Endora and Maurice, are fighting._

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** To begin with, despite the looks of the locale, my home life

wasn't exactly heaven.

  


**ENDORA:** _(angrily)_ Maurice, I just so happen to realize that the young witch I

caught you with was NOT a member of your "Shakespeare Club".

  


**MAURICE:** _(frustrated)_ Endora, Endora, for the last time, you didn't _catch_ me with

her. How could you have? I introduced you to her.

  


**ENDORA:** _After_ I found you red-handed. In the act.

  


**MAURICE:** For once, you've said something that has actually made sense. I _was_ in

the act- of Macbeth, as a matter of fact, and my hands _were_ covered in stage blood.

  


**ENDORA:** And the "fire burned and the cauldron bubbled", didn't it?

  


_They continue bickering._

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** Arguments like these occurred all too often between my

parents. Sometimes it was about John Van Millwood; others it was a "Kitty Girl";

occasionally it involved planet-hopping during inconvenient moments; or maybe

even who to invite to their annual Contented Covens Convention.

  


_A YOUNG SAMANTHA covers her ears and tries to ignore her parents' fighting._

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** So a lot of times, young as I was, I just wanted to pop out to a

simpler place- like the mortal realm.

  


_The young Samantha twitches her nose and appears outside of a 17th-century New_

_England toy shop, then enters it. As the narration continues, the kindly TOYMAKER_

_waves to the little girl. Young Samantha smiles and continues to look at and play with the_

_detailed, hand-crafted toys._

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** Sure, my family disapproved. Humans had always been biased

against witches, so naturally most of us witches felt the same way towards mortals.

  


_Back at Endora and Maurice's home, Endora notices that their daughter has popped out_

_again. She scowls at Maurice, rolls her eyes, and pops out to the toy shop._

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** Every time my mother would catch me "mortal-mingling",

she'd zap to wherever I was and reprimand me for even _talking_ to the "inferior race."

  


_As the narration continues, Endora walks into the shop, stares at the toymaker, and grabs_

_young Samantha by the arm in a huff. Mother and daughter walk out, Sam reluctantly so_

_as she puts back a blonde-haired doll._

  


_On the street in front of the shop, Endora scolds Sam harshly and scoots her down the street._

  


_As they begin to fade out, the young Samantha gives a wistful glance at the toy shop until_

_the two witches disappear completely._

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** But for some reason, mortals still intrigued me, though I

couldn't quite put my nose on exactly why...

  


  


  


EXT. -BACK ON THE BEACH

  


**DARRIN:** _(running his fingers through Samantha's hair)_ I'd love to find out why.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(lovingly)_ I think you already know the answer to that.

  


**DARRIN:** And if I didn't, per se?

  


**SAMANTHA:** Then you'd soon find out.

  


  


FLASHBACK- INT. ROLLO'S HOME IN THE COSMOS

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** Rollo was the kind of warlock any witch would have wanted.

He had a nice cloud, a good reputation, and tenable powers.

_Rollo, Samantha's polished warlock beau at the time, zaps her up a rose._

  


**ROLLO:** For you, my love.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(smelling it)_ It's beautiful.

  


**ROLLO:** _(cooing)_ Not nearly as much as you are. _(kisses her)_ Now, where would

you like to go tonight? Venice? Tokyo? Madrid? Neptune? Just say the magic words

and I'll zap us off to paradise.

  


**SAMANTHA:** It doesn't matter to me. Anyway, I can-

  


**ROLLO:** _(interrupting)_ Don't tire out your dear little nose on that. I'll take care of it.

  


**SAMANTHA:** Well, if you insist.

  


**ROLLO:** I do.

  


_Rollo pops the two of them out._

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** We rematerialized elsewhere. I opened my eyes to a very

familiar place.

  


_They appear in a New York City park facing the Statue of Liberty._

  


**ROLLO:** Surprise!

  


**SAMANTHA:** New York City?

  


**ROLLO:** Yes. Endora told me about your mortal ventures, and that this is one of the

places you frequently come to. So, I'm going to try and find out why in the world

you have a fetish for mortals.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(defensively)_ It's not a fetish. It's just an open mind, that's all.

  


**ROLLO:** _(gazing at the Statue of Liberty, not paying attention to what Samantha just_

_said)_ Impossible. There is no way they could have made this thing without witchcraft.

  


**SAMANTHA:** You'd be surprised. _(excitedly)_ Come on. I'll show you more.

  


_The couple pops out. Nearby tourists look confused._

  


**TOURIST:** _(shrugging to another)_ I guess this really is a country of miracles.

  


FLASHBACK- INT. DEPARTMENT STORE

  


_Sam and Rollo appear. The warlock examines his surroundings like a professor._

  


**ROLLO:** So this is how humans get the things they can't zap up...

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(authoritatively)_ Uh-huh.

  


_They walk past a display of operating television sets, showing the news of the day._

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** I explained to Rollo about the objects like a museum tour guide.

  


**SAMANTHA:** ...And this is how they know what's happening in the world.

  


_They stand and watch the mortal-made screens._

  


**ROLLO:** _(disgusted, but aloof)_ You know, it's just appalling what they're doing to

their own kind.

  


_Samantha sighs in sad agreement._

  


**ROLLO:** _(dubiously)_ How could you like someone who does that? And is anti-witch?

  


**SAMANTHA:** Not all of them are bad, Rollo. I've even met a few. Some of them are

actually very nice.

  


**ROLLO:** _(beat)_ You poor girl! Endora was right- these trips of yours are stopping

you from thinking straight. Let's get out of here, quick...

  


**SAMANTHA:** But I feel fine!

  


_Rollo zaps them out before Sam can finish._

  


  


  


EXT. -BACK ON THE BEACH

  


**DARRIN:** Is this the Rollo who accidentally spiked your mother's drink with that

love potion?

  


**SAMANTHA:** That's the one.

  


_Sam picks up a nearby seashell that somewhat resembles the fateful martini glass._

  


**DARRIN:** And those "very nice mortals" you met- was one of them me?

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(grinning)_ Mm-hmm. And I sure am glad of it.

  


**DARRIN:** I'll kiss to that.

  


_They do. By now, their voices are the only ones heard on the dark beach. Even the_

_seagulls have quieted down for the night, leaving just the rolling waves for sound._

  


**SAMANTHA:** In fact, after we bumped into each other-

  


**DARRIN:** Literally.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(giggling)_ Yeah. And after we became good friends, I had the funny

feeling that fate had drawn me an unusual card...

  


  


  


FLASHBACK- INT. SERENA'S GROOVY HOME.

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** I decided to go to an expert on men to help me with my love

life. _(beat)_ My cousin.

  


**SAMANTHA:** Serena, can I ask for your advice about something?

  


**SERENA:** Sure, Sammy. What's buggin' you?

  


**SAMANTHA:** My problem is- well, that I'm torn between two men.

  


**SERENA:** _(scoffs)_ Why's that a problem? I'm torn between more than a _dozen_ men

and I love every lovin' second of it!

  


**SAMANTHA:** I don't think you understand. How do I choose?

  


**SERENA:** _(rolling her eyes)_ Well, if you MUST choose, it's easy. Just pick the fella

who's better in-

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(interrupting)_ Never mind, Serena, I'll sort this one out on my own.

  


**SERENA:** _(summoning a flying fingernail paint brush over to her)_ Don't worry, Cous.

Someday, when you're as beautiful and alluring as _I_ am, you won't have to worry

about pet-ty lit-tle prob-lems like _that_ anymore. Remember: "It's not the men in

your life that count; it's the life in your men."

  


**SAMANTHA:** Thank you, Mae West.

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** I decided I'd find more useful information at Aunt Clara's.

  


_Samantha disappears and pops into..._

  


FLASHBACK- INT. CLARA'S CLUTTERED HOME.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(stuttering and searching frantically around; not noticing Samantha's_

_presence)_ Oh, pinsticks and fiddlefeathers...

  


**SAMANTHA:** Hi, Aunt Clara, I'm sorry for coming in on such short notice.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(looks up)_ Oh, hello, Samantha, I'm so glad you're here! You see, I

seem to have misplaced a mountain lion I zapped up.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(shocked)_ A _mountain lion?!_

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(concerned)_ Yes. I was trying to paint a picture of it for Ocky, and

the minute I turned around, the mountain lion was gone, and in its place was a cougar!

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(knowingly)_ Um, Aunt Clara?

  


**AUNT CLARA:** I knew Ocky would have loved that painting too. It's a shame. A

real shame that I can't paint it now. Ocky adores regal things like mountain lions.

  


**SAMANTHA:** But Aunt Clara-

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Terribly naughty of that cougar to trick me into thinking that he was

my mountain lion, so I zapped him away.

  


**SAMANTHA:** Aunt Clara, I think I know why you can't find your mountain lion.

You zapped it away.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(fretting)_ I did? Dear me, I can't even remember things I've zapped!

It's finally happened. My memory's going.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(tenderly)_ Now, don't you worry, because it's not. Aunt Clara, the

mountain lion and the cougar were the same animal.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(eyes widening)_ That impish cat! He must've tricked you too!

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** I gave up on the subject and moved on to _my_ problem.

  


**SAMANTHA:** Aunt Clara, the reason I popped in here was because I wanted to ask

you something. About my love life.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Here's some advice: Whatever you do, don't try to paint him a picture.

  


_Samantha stifles a laugh, but then quickly goes back to being serious._

  


**SAMANTHA:** You're my favorite aunt, and you're one of the most understanding

witches I know, so I'd like your advice on a problem.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(reassuringly)_ Anything, dear.

  


_Samantha takes a breath._

  


**SAMANTHA:** Well, to begin with, Rollo and I haven't been quite the same. I mean,

he's the same, and I'm the one who's moved on. I'm not that happy around him

anymore, and I don't know why. There's no doubt that he's a great warlock, but

getting whatever I want to get, going wherever I want to go, living wherever I want

to live...The whole thing seems to have lost its charm- _(pauses; perplexed)_ Listen

to me- a witch denying her own heritage. What's wrong with me?

  


_Aunt Clara puts a loving hand on her niece's shoulder._

  


**AUNT CLARA:** There isn't anything wrong with you, Samantha. Now, I know that

my own powers aren't what they used to be, and so I've even had to do a few things

the _mortal_ way, like picking up things, putting on clothing by hand, or even _walking_

to places. And when I do, the strangest thing happens- I feel proud of myself. I

accomplished something the hard way.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(thinking)_ The hard way...like a mortal.

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** My mind flashed back to the department store. "_This is how_

_humans get the things they can't zap up...._"

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Yes, like a mortal. Despite the faults in their world, most humans

are very honorable for that...doing things the hard way, I mean.

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** Aunt Clara may have seemed dense to anyone else, but I knew

she had wisdom and common sense in her that rivaled King Solomon.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(realizing)_ So _that's_ why I'm not so happy around Rollo. He can give

me anything in the world and beyond, but it wouldn't _mean_ a thing! It would be

nothing to him. _(beat)_ Aunt Clara, can I ask you another question, if you promise

not to tell anyone?

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Of course. What are favorite aunts for?

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(softly)_ I met a mortal man a while back in New York City, and I fell

in love with him. _(meekly)_ Is that a bad thing?

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(happily)_ Samantha, dear, that's wonderful!

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(surprised)_ You're not shocked?

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Well, is he kind?

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(smiling)_ He's charming.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Is he single?

  


**SAMANTHA:** Ever since he broke up with his fiancee.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Is he handsome?

  


**SAMANTHA:** Very.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Romantic?

  


**SAMANTHA:** Exceptionally.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Is he good to you?

  


**SAMANTHA:** He's funny, passionate, sweet, and considerate.

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Does he have an unattached uncle around my age?

  


_They both laugh._

  


**AUNT CLARA:** The boy sounds wonderful to me, Samantha. And as your aunt, I

know that you deserve the best.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(beaming)_ And it doesn't even bother you that he's mortal?

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Not a bit. _(cautioning)_ But more than likely, it will to your parents.

  


**SAMANTHA:** They're just going to have to accept it.

  


_Sam states that triumphantly, but knows deep down that Endora and Maurice probably_

_wouldn't ever accept it._

  


**AUNT CLARA:** Does he know that you're a witch?

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(heart sinking)_ No. But I'm afraid that if I tell him, I'll lose him.

  


_Aunt Clara looks at her knowingly._

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(smiling)_ I trust you, Samantha, and I have a feeling that whatever

you decide to do, it will turn out all right.

  


_Sam jumps up and hugs her._

  


**SAMANTHA:** Oh, thank you so much! For all of the insight, the understanding,

everything!

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(genial)_ It's the least I could do. _(stands upright, puts her arms out_

_in front of her)_ Now, to get back to my painting: _(casting a spell)_ And for the

painting, a little fix-up:

Bring me a mountain lion and avoid a mix-up.

  


_A big cat appears before her._

  


**SAMANTHA:** That's fantastic! Aunt Clara, it worked!

  


**AUNT CLARA:** _(disappointed)_ No, it didn't. Oh dear, I'm the dumbest witch of all.

Now I've popped up a puma.

  


_Samantha giggles, gives her favorite aunt a kiss, and pops out._

  


**SAMANTHA (V.O.):** As I zapped out with a new mission in mind [and a smile on

my face], I wrote a mental note to get Aunt Clara a dictionary for Christmas.

  


  


EXT. -BACK ON THE BEACH

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(finishing her story)_ ...and that's it! Aunt Clara ended up with a Funk

& Wagnalls, Rollo ended up with the only blot on his record with women, I ended

up with you, and Ocky ended up with a tiger picture to avoid confusion. And we all

lived happily ever after. Mostly.

  


**DARRIN:** _(holding Samantha close)_ All I can say is, wow, what a story. _(pauses)_ I

always did like Aunt Clara- she was the only one of your relatives who didn't

intentionally make my life miserable.

  


**SAMANTHA:** That's my favorite aunt for you!

  


**DARRIN:** She did it unintentionally.

  


**SAMANTHA:** Darrin! After all that-

  


**DARRIN:** Relax, honey, I'm kidding. She was right. Even if I have to slave away

under a boss like Larry Tate, I do it because I love you.

  


**SAMANTHA:** And I love you. And I'm glad I made the right choice about mortals,

funny though they may be.

  


_As they walk back to the hotel, Darrin gives Sam the same look he did before she began_

_her story._

  


**DARRIN:** Sam, I've been thinking about that too.

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(jokingly)_ Darrin, I'm tired. Don't make me start another story tonight.

  


**DARRIN:** This time, I'm the one doing the talking, so don't worry. This is something

I should have said a long time ago.

  


**SAMANTHA:** What?

  


**DARRIN:** _(acting official)_ That I, Darrin Stephens, hereby grant the lovely witch

Samantha Stephens full permission to use her Natural Talents of Witchcraft

whenever and wherever she wants to.

  


_Samantha nods her head in approval._

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(playing along)_ I have a declaration to make as well.

  


**DARRIN:** _(still with royal demeanor)_ Proceed, dear lady.

  


**SAMANTHA:** I, Samantha Stephens, hereby accept the statement with gratitude. But

since the statement has a clause in which the subject may use her Witchcraft

whenever and wherever she wants to at her disposal, I hereby choose to only use my

Natural Talents when the situation calls for it.

  


_Darrin steps out of character and hugs his wife._

  


**DARRIN:** Even without my little speech, that's always happened anyway, hasn't it?

  


**SAMANTHA:** Darrin, I already told you- I prefer doing things in the everyday mortal

manner. It just means more.

  


_Suddenly, an all-too-familiar voice shrieks from one of the hotel balconies._

  


**GLADYS:** ABNER!!!

  


**DARRIN:** _(scared)_ What the...

  


**SAMANTHA:** _(groaning)_ This_ can't_ be happening. Of all places, why did Gladys'

respite have to be_ here?!_

  


**GLADYS:** _(screaming)_ Abner! ABNER!_ She_ just admitted it!

  


**DARRIN:** Would this be a situation calling for a twitch?

  


**SAMANTHA:** Definitely.

  


_She twitches her nose._

  


**GLADYS:** Abner, wake up! Mrs. Stephens just admitted she's a- _(she slumps in a_

_slumber over the railing)zzzzzzz..._.

  


**DARRIN:** _(complementing)_ Nice work.

  


**SAMANTHA:** Thank you. Now that that little unexpected event's over, how about

we go back to our room and call to see how Esmeralda and the kids are doing at the

house.

  


**DARRIN:** Marvelous idea- at least if we still _have_ a house. _(slyly)_ And after that,

you can try out Serena's method of deciding who's the best man.

  


**SAMANTHA:** Sounds good to me. _(teasing)_ But I don't know; it seems like a

wasted cause, considering that I married the man already.

  


**DARRIN:** So love _is_ stronger than witchcaft?

  


**SAMANTHA:** Oh, please. _(kisses him)_ I've always known that.

  


**The End**


End file.
